<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Ordinary Party by aflawedfashion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816137">An Ordinary Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion'>aflawedfashion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snowpiercer (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennett gets an invitation to the hottest party of the year - a Halloween costume party - and takes Melanie as his date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Ordinary Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get dressed.” Bennett sauntered into the engine wearing a pinstripe suit and a bright smile as he tossed a beaded dress onto Melanie’s lap. “Javi’s taking the helm in 20 minutes. We’re going to a party.” </p><p>“A party?” With the raise of an eyebrow, she lifted up the dress, noting the plunging neckline and fringed hem as she tried to make sense of it. “What party?” </p><p>“The Halloween party in the night car. Costumes mandatory. You’re a flapper, and I’m whatever they called old-timey men in suits.” He proudly tugged at his lapels. “Full disclosure, the costumes aren’t exactly historically accurate, but we’ll be the hottest couple in attendance, and really, isn’t that the only thing that matters at a costume party?” </p><p>“Ben…” Melanie sighed. “You know I can’t go to that.”</p><p>“I know of no such thing. You attend parties and events all the time, and occasionally - far too infrequently - you wear very sexy dresses.”</p><p>“This party is different. It’s private, unofficial.” She furrowed her brow. “And how do you even know about it?” </p><p>“I met a woman in the Night Car. She invited me.” </p><p>Melanie tilted her head to the side and let out a laugh at his adorable naïveté. “A woman invited you to a party, and you’re bringing a date? Have you been locked up in the engine so long that I need to explain human mating rituals to you?”</p><p>Bennett’s grin grew wider. “It’s not like that. I helped a 20-year-old kid out of a sticky situation, and she returned the favor with an invite to this party. Apparently, it’s extremely exclusive.”</p><p>“I know. It’s <em> strictly </em> invite-only,” Melanie said, “and it’d be the shock of the century if I showed up as your plus one.”</p><p>“Perfect. A good shock is the second most important part of this holiday. After the sexy costumes, of course.” He took her hand and pulled her out of her chair. “So come with me. Show the people you know how to have fun.” </p><p>Melanie looked into Bennett’s eyes, and playfully said, “Oh, I don’t want anyone knowing that.” </p><p>“At least let your hair down, let them know you’re human.” </p><p>“And I don’t think they’d believe that.”</p><p>—</p><p>By the time Melanie and Bennett arrived, the party was in full swing, music thumping, and alcohol flowing. A year of hoarding resources, saved for a night of extravagance. </p><p>Melanie latched herself to Bennett’s side, her expression a mask of unfailing confidence that concealed her unexpected and unwelcome nervousness. Tonight, she was his date. Not the head of hospitality. Not Mr. Wilford or an authority figure of any kind. She was entirely out of her element, and it was as nerve-wracking as it was freeing. </p><p>“I feel like everyone’s watching me,” Melanie said.</p><p>“That’s because you’re gorgeous, and they so rarely get to see you out of uniform,” Bennett said before his attention was caught by a vivacious young woman. Her blond hair flowed in perfect waves from beneath a pointy black witch’s hat. </p><p>“You came!” She wrapped her arms around Bennett’s shoulders in a drunkenly enthusiastic hug. As she pulled away from Bennett, she gave Melanie a quick once over before turning back to him with wide eyes and an impressed smile. “And look who you snagged.” </p><p>“I’m Melanie.” She extended her hand.</p><p>“I know.” The woman took her hand in a quick handshake. “I’m Jesse. Fantastic dress, by the way. Who made it?”</p><p>“I… don’t actually know. Bennett gave it to me.” </p><p>Jesse looked between Melanie and Bennett, her impressed smile growing brighter with intrigue. “So, you two are like… dating.”</p><p>“Mel and I are-“</p><p>“Mel?” Jesse cut Bennett off before he could finish his sentence. “I heard you kill anyone who calls you that.” </p><p>“Nasty rumor.” Melanie flashed Jesse a smile of indecipherable intent. “I did once slap a man after he called me Mel, but he earned it through other means.”</p><p>“And we’re just here to dance,” Bennett added, saving Melanie from answering Jesse’s actual question. “Not to make a statement or to fight anyone.”</p><p>“Ok, I get it.” Jesse nodded. “Undefined relationship. I’ve been there.” A man approached Jesse from behind, greeting her by nuzzling his nose in her neck and wrapping his arm around her waist. “Well, I’ve got to do some dancing myself. Enjoy yourselves. Have a few drinks,” she said before wrapping her arms around the man and disappearing into the crowd.</p><p>“You two seem close,” Melanie said. “What exactly did you do for her?”</p><p>“Just a little handyman work.” </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Melanie nodded, a smile creeping onto her face. “She’s cute. Like a puppy with too many questions.”</p><p>“A puppy who got us into the best party of the year. Don’t overthink it.” He placed his hand on her lower back, leading them to the bar and ordering two drinks. “Being nice pays off sometimes.”</p><p>“And sometimes it gets you killed.” Melanie glanced to the side, her gaze landing on Miss Audrey’s cold stare. </p><p>“She’s going to kick me out,” Melanie said as she took her shot glass from the bar and downed it. “No one wants me here.” </p><p>“She’s not going to kick you out,” Bennett reassured her, “because <em> I </em> want you here, and I am an officially invited guest.”</p><p>Melanie leaned against the bar, turning her back to any disapproving glances. “So, today, you’re the important one, and I’m just a nobody.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say it exactly like that.” He motioned for the bartender to pour another shot and handed it to her. “But if thinking of it that way gets you to loosen up, I’m all for it. You need to get shitfaced, join the masses for a night. Maybe If you let them see you as one of them, they’ll warm up to you more.” </p><p>“I don’t need to be liked.” She stared into the shot a moment before whispering, “but what the hell,” and downed it.</p><p>Slamming the glass against the bar, she let the alcohol warm her insides and erase her concerns. “Not a single one of these people knows anything about me. Why should I give a fuck what they think?” She placed her hands on Bennett’s arms, winding around his body as she guided him onto the dance floor. “Except you.” </p><p>A slow song came over the speakers, and Melanie wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The romantic lyrics soothed her nerves and invigorated her soul.</p><p>“This is nice,” she said.</p><p>Bennett smiled softly, looking into her eyes with such intensity that she pulled him closer, holding him like a priceless gift. She never wanted to leave this moment, never wanted to forget this feeling.</p><p>“It’s perfect,” he said.</p><p>“Thank you for dragging me here, for reminding me what it feels like to be human,” Melanie said. “It’s been a long time since I allowed myself to feel like this. I think I actually forgot it was possible.”</p><p>“I knew you’d enjoy it.” </p><p>Bennett leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, sweet and soft. Everyone in the room may have been watching, wondering, for the first time, if Melanie Cavill had a life they knew nothing about. Or maybe no one was watching. Afterall, Melanie Cavill was just a woman in a sea of witches and monsters. A most ordinary woman enjoying life’s simple pleasures.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>